100 Moments Between the King and Queen
by Sketchling
Summary: Royai 100 themes. Will be updated irregularly. -ROYAI- R&R! Chapter 11: "Welcome home"
1. 014 Covered Eyes

** A/N: **So I decided to start that Royai 100 themes challenge :3 This will be updated very irregularly; only when I'm bored or when I have writer's block, most likely xD

Oh, wow. Today's my birthday and I didn't even realize it until I saw the posts on my Facebook wall….^^; Happy birthday to me, I guess.

_**014. Covered Eyes**_

Riza Hawkeye was a strong, independent woman. She was good with guns and had superb aim. She was not a housewife, nor did she 'belong' to anyone. She managed to remain calm, even in the worst of situations. She was strict and proud, but she didn't let her pride get to her. She was a realist.

These were things she took pride in. These were things that she was honestly satisfied with.

Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Hawkeye, would you mind grabbing that folder over on Havoc's desk for me?"

It was yet another late night. Roy—much to her surprise—hadn't slacked off for once and got his work finished on time. But then Havoc had returned from lunch with some rather…disturbing…files. They were files on the Chopper case, in which young women were being viciously attacked with what deep gashes proclaimed to be a knife.

General Grumman had asked Havoc to deliver the files to the Colonel for him to sort through and see if he could figure anything out.

"Of course, sir," Riza replied. She stood and walked over to the smoker's vacant desk (everyone had left earlier) to grab the files, when something moved out of the corner of her eye. Riza turned and…

There it was. A big, eight-legged, black, hairy beast.

As if it realized that it was being watched, it scurried over Fuery's desk (which was next to Havoc's) and sat right on the file.

Right in front of Riza.

The blonde woman stepped back a few paces, putting as much distance between the insect and herself as possible. The movement caught Roy's attention and he looked up.

"Something wrong, Lt.?"

"S-s-spider," Riza stammered in response. Her body was frozen in fear.

Roy gazed at his subordinate in confusion. "So? Just kill it." Riza quickly shook her head, backing even further away from the spider.

The Colonel sighed and stood, grabbing a few tissues off his desk as he moved towards the insect quickly. He squished it without any hesitation, giving it no time to escape. Roy stared at its crumpled form in the tissues for a moment before a mischievous grin crept onto his lips. He turned to Riza.

"S-sir? Did you get it?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it, Lt.?" He extended the tissues toward her, causing her to shrink back in return.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The grin widened and he shrugged, walking back to his desk. "Okay, whatever you say."

Riza relaxed and began walking back to her own desk.

That was when he whirled around, grabbed her by the waist and stuffed the dead body in her face.

"See? It can't hurt you now."

Riza squeaked in shock. "Si-sir! Get that out of my face!"

Roy grinned in triumph and pulled back, tossing the tissues in the trash can by his desk.

Riza Hawkeye was a weak woman. She needed the Colonel's support. She loved books and was terrified of spiders. Her cooking wasn't exactly flawless. She secretly loved romance. She panicked in some situations. She could be pessimistic at times. She actually longed to 'belong' to someone.

Of course, she would continue to ignore these things and focus on the things that shaped her into her own image of perfection. After all, she could only be imperfect with those traits. And who wanted to be imperfect?

Then again, it was only a matter of time before someone took that damn blindfold off of her eyes.

_**~Owari~**_

__**A/N:** Sorry if that didn't make a whole lot of sense…it's 1:40 am xD Reviews are love! Flames are not! ~Sketch


	2. 012 Proof

** A/N: **Sorry I didn't post anything last Sunday for Author Meets FMA. This upcoming chapter is actually pretty long, though, so I hope that'll make up for what I missed.

When I saw the word 'proof', I just sorta opened up Word and started writing. I wasn't even sure what I was doing xD But then I figured things out at the part where Roy adjusts his tie. Enjoy~~

**Disclaimer:** I'm not a total genius, so I obviously didn't create FMA. Therefore, it does not belong to me.

_**012. Proof**_

Mustang had been expecting a lot of things when he told his first lieutenant. Maybe a few disbelieving looks and some sarcastic remarks. Or, if he was lucky, a compliment or two. A reward, possibly (which would be her agreeing to go with him).

Anything but this.

"Prove it," Riza said, her face stoic.

He gaped at her for a moment, dumbfounded before regaining his composure. "Yes," he mumbled, absently adjusting his tie. He'd dressed up for this woman, dammit. She could at least praise him for that. Not only that, but he'd walked to her apartment. WALKED. In the freezing cold. "Well, um…"

Her amber eyes were mocking him. Laughing at him. He knew that she knew his plan had just backfired and he'd failed. Miserably.

"I-it was more of an order, you see…it's not like he had me sign a contract or anything," he added with a nervous chuckle.

Riza took this in before nodding slowly. The corners of her lips twitched slightly into a small smirk. "I suppose I should call him now and ask him myself then, hmm?"

Roy panicked and shook his head quickly. "N-n-no! That won't be necessary! I mean," he continued more calmly. "Do you not trust me, Lt.?"

The younger blonde woman paused before giving him a firm nod. "I trust you, but not when it comes to things like this." Roy's heart sank.

"Why can't you just believe that your grandfather ordered me to take you to a fancy dinner?"

The Lt. let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Because, Mustang, no matter how much he wants us to get together, he's not about to _force_ us to fall in love."

The Colonel paused for a minute before a mischievous grin crept onto his face. "Of course he's not. Because we're already in love." She gave him a look. The one that said 'I don't get any say in this?'. He shot her one back that said 'you do'.

A long pause. Then a reluctant sigh. "Oh, fine. But you're paying, sir. I heard that restaurant is expensive."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N:** Please review! ~Sketch


	3. 091 Kiss

** A/N: **I feel like I went too far with this one (then again, this the farthest they've ever gotten in my fics lol). Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

_**091. Kiss**_

Roy Mustang had always thought that his first kiss would be something like an inner fantasy come true. He'd kissed girls before, yes, but he'd never really _loved_ any of them. Liked them, maybe. But that was it.

First kisses were always described as something wonderful and fantastic. They were, of course, described in a much exaggerated way, but they still sounded amazing. One couldn't help but dream what their first true kiss might be like.

Of course, Roy would never admit that he hadn't had his first real kiss yet. He was almost thirty years old! And he was fantasizing about his first kiss! He sounded like a school girl!

So Roy kept quiet and acted nonchalant about kisses. He acted like he'd already experienced it.

It was very hard, however, for him to keep up his nonchalant act when his first lieutenant kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't a hardcore make out session or anything. It was just a quick kiss. A peck on the lips. It only last a few seconds.

That didn't stop him from nearly pissing his pants from shock. He barely even noticed when she apologized and said that it was out of character. He understood. Roy had just gotten his sight back, after all. Of course she was happy for him. So happy that she had kissed him.

The Colonel quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around Riza's thin waist. He reminded her that she had promised him a kiss if she ever acted like a 'helpless damsel without any brains'**[1]**. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wordlessly agreeing.

Their lips met again. It started like a fire; it was a mere spark at first. But then, slowly, it grew stronger and brighter with every passing second. It spread like a wildfire throughout their bodies, setting them on fire with wants and desires (**A/N:** Hey, that kinda rhymed!). Roy pushed her against the hard wall of the warehouse, momentarily breaking contact with her. Although there was force behind his shove, he did it gently. Riza sighed contentedly as Roy's hand traveled up and under her shirt, caressing the burn scars on her back softly.

His hand stayed there as his lips found hers once again, although this time there was much more passion in their kiss. They were both gasping for air when they finally broke apart. Roy's hair was a mess from his subordinate getting her fingers tangled in it. Riza's was also messy, as Roy had removed the clip from her hair during the kiss.

Roy now knew why first kiss stories were so exaggerated.

The were fucking _amazing_.

_**~Owari~**_

**A/N: **Yep. I kinda bullshitted my way through the kissing part lolol xD I was blushing really hard while I was writing it.

**[1]** – This is a reference to my 'Happy fic is happy' (it was actually an angsty hurt/comfort Hughes death fic. I'm a filthy liar, I know) I wrote. I have it posted, so go ahead and read it please. It'd be nice to have some more feedback on it.

Reviews are lurrvvvv 3 ~Sketch


	4. 058 Before Falling Asleep

**A/N:** I had an amazing dream the other night about Roy and Riza kissing in an OVA. I don't remember all of the details, but I'll most likely put it into a one-shot or a small drabble for this challenge c:

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, REALLY wish I owned FMA, but sadly, I don't.

_**058. Before Falling Asleep**_

Riza tossed over in her bed, squeezing her eyes shut tight. The woman remained on her right side for about a minute. Her breathing steadied and her eyes slowly closed. Maybe sleep would finally go in for the kill…

Hayate suddenly jumped up onto her bed and curled up beside her, thumping his tail quickly against the bed. _Thump, thump, thump._

…Or not. The Lt. groaned softly and turned over again. No matter how hard she tried, something always seemed to prevent her from falling asleep. Of course, these little sounds and distractions normally wouldn't have caught her attention, but tonight they seemed to be acting like brightly colored neon signs that screamed 'stay awake!'.

After the cycle repeated itself at least ten more times, Riza finally decided to end it. She forced herself up and out of the coziness of her bed and into the bathroom. _'Maybe,'_ she thought, _'I can't sleep because I didn't take a shower like I usually do.' _She'd planned on taking one in the morning instead, simply because she was too exhausted after a long day at work.

The shower didn't do much, on regards of attracting sleep. It made her even more awake, if that was even possible. Riza didn't bother retreating back to her bed. She knew sleep would never arrive. So instead she flopped down onto her couch in the living room (which was buried in a sea of boxes). The cold leather rubbed up against her bare arms and gave her goose bumps. However, she made no move as to show any sign of discomfort.

It was as she was sitting there that an idea came to her.

She stood and went into the kitchen and picked the phone up. Her fingers instinctively dialed in the numbers she had memorized, forward and backward.

_Brrriing. Brrring. Brrrring. _She waited patiently for the other person to pick up.

Then, after five rings, "Hello?" He asked groggily.

Riza inhaled quickly. She really hadn't been expecting him to pick up—he was such a heavy sleeper—but he had. Now she wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, um, good evening, Colonel," she managed.

"Oh!" The Colonel sounded surprised and more awake now. "Lt. Hawkeye."

The sharpshooter nodded lamely before realizing that he couldn't see her and said, "Yes, sir."

"What's up? It's unlike you to be up at this hour."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for waking you," she sighed, twirling the cord in her calloused fingers. "But it would seem I'm having some trouble falling asleep."

There was a muffled sound the other end that sounded something like a chuckle and a snort combined. "So?" Roy asked. There was thick amusement in his voice. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby or something?"

Riza knew her superior was smirking as he said this. "No," she replied irritably. "I was just…I don't know, sir, I just thought that maybe you could help me fall asleep."

A pause. "Am I really _that_ boring?" He asked dejectedly.

The Lt. smiled. "No, sir. I just—"

"It's alright," Roy assured her with a laugh. "I understand."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Thank you, sir," she said softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Riza."

Riza fell asleep quickly after she hung up and curled up in bed, a smile gracing her lips. That man was like her antidote; he always seemed to make all of her worries and stresses vanish into thin air. To simply know that her superior was alive and well was the most someone like her could ask for.

It was also comforting to know that they would always be watching each other's backs, no matter how far apart they were.

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N: **Reviews make my day! :D ~Sketch


	5. 032 Shirt

** A/N: **I just did this in like, 30 minutes, so it's a little rushed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA (or Roy's shirt…damn you, Riza….).

_**032. Shirt**_

It started much like any other odd story, really; a late night after work, feeling a little cheerful and rather daring as I drove home. Her building was coming into view, and I had to resist the strong urge to pull over and check up on her.

I'd already checked up on her last week, when she was home sick**[1]**. That had earned me a scolding. Although I had arrived in disguise, she'd argued that a fedora wasn't going to hide my face, which millions of people—namely women—could easily recognize. I suppose she was right about that. But still…

I glanced in my rearview mirror at her building and let out a sigh. _'She's going to kill you!' _My brain screamed as I checked behind me before turning around and pulling over. My heart immediately smoothed things over. _'It's okay,' _it assured me. _'At least you'll get to see her. You might even cheer her up!'_

Walking up the stairs to her apartment didn't take long. The lady at the help desk in her building greeted me with a flirtatious smile and a wink, which I returned with a charming smirk. Once I stood before the Lt.'s door, I could feel my palms beginning to sweat. _'Maybe I should just leave,'_ I thought before shaking my head hard. _'No. You've already made it this far. You can't turn around now.'_

So I raised my fist and hovered over the door, hesitating. My hand was shaking. I knocked lightly twice, and then waited patiently. The Lt. has very sharp ears, so there was no sense in knocking loud enough to wake the entire building.

My breath twisted into a knot in my throat as the door knob turned and the door opened quickly to reveal a…Hawkeye. I think.

Well, that brings us here.

I stare at her. My mind is racing and my throat is remarkably dry. I can't find the words to speak.

It's now that my eyes take in her figure, and realize that something's…off.

Her legs are bare, as are her feet. My eyes travel further up to find that she's only wearing a rather large and baggy dress shirt. A dress shirt that I immediately recognize as my own.

Well, damn! Lt. Hawkeye is standing in front of me, wearing _my_ shirt.

And let me tell you, it's _hot_.

"Er," she begins, rather nervously. "Hello, sir."

I tear my eyes away from her bare legs and force them onto her amber eyes. I smirk. "G'evening, Lt. Mind if I ask what you're doing in my shirt?"

The Lt.'s eyes narrow and I have to resist the urge to flinch. "My pajamas are being washed, sir. I was rummaging through my closet for something to wear when I found this. You left it in my suitcase on a mission. I keep forgetting to return it to you.

I lean in the doorway ever so slightly, being careful not to touch her as I listen before I back out again.

"I don't hear the washing machine," I inform her, my smirk widening.

"T-th-that's because, um—"

"Oh, come on," I say, leaning in again. Our foreheads are brushing now. "Just admit it—you missed your handsome, incredibly amazing, charming, sexy superior. Now," I lean in even closer, a daring grin forming on my lips. "Mind if I come in?"

She pauses for a painfully long moment before pushing me back with a hand and slamming the door in my face.

"Sorry, Colonel," I hear Hawkeye call from behind the door. "But I'm afraid there isn't enough room in here for you and your ego."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N: **I shamelessly and admittedly stole that last line from Bureizu's fic, 'Two Weeks' xD It's a fantastic Royai fic, so go and read/review! :D

**[1]** – This is a reference to my fic, 'Just to be Quiet'.

Please review! I want to know what you think! ~Sketch


	6. 085 Surprise Attack

** A/N: **This is one of those fics that I left sitting on my USB drive for a while, so when I dug it back up to finish it, I didn't remember how I'd planned on finishing it. I think I had something better planned than what I typed xD

**Disclaimer:** I seriously wish I owned FMA. But I don't.

_**085. Surprise Attack**_

Roy let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked the door to his office and rubbed the sleep from his half-closed eyes. He had no idea what in the world had possessed him to get up that day and go to work early, but he was already beginning to regret it.

_'Why _did_ I decide to come early?' _He wondered, pausing in the doorway. Then he remembered. Roy had come early to work to finish the paperwork he hadn't finished last night. Riza had left before him last night, upon his request that she go home and get some well deserved rest. After all, he'd become General about a week ago, exactly four weeks after the Promised Day (and after Grumman had become Fuhrer and told Riza that he was her grandfather). The woman deserved a break.

But after she left, he'd found that he was unable to focus on his work and kept getting distracted or drifting off to sleep. So he went home, making a mental note that he would wake up early tomorrow to go to work and finish it before Hawkeye realized he'd slacked off.

The General stepped into the office and shut the door gently behind him. He walked over to his desk, expecting to see the same small stack, but found that it was…much, much, MUCH bigger than he remembered it. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"There's no way," he said aloud. "There's no freaking way. There…there wasn't this much last night!"

"Happy April Fool's day, sir."

Roy jumped about two feet into the air, yelling a quick 'shit' in surprise.

Hawkeye was standing there with a smirk on her lips that made him wince. "H-Hawkeye," he gasped, cursing inwardly for stuttering.

She gave him a curt nod. "Yes, sir."

Awkward silence.

Then, "Um, so, what're you doing here this early? I mean, I know you come early, but not at four in the morning…" He laughed nervously.

The sharpshooter's amber eyes glowed with amusement in response to his embarrassment. "I had a feeling you would slack off, and it's April Fool's day."

"What does April Fool's day have to do with anything?"

Her smirk widened into a small grin. "Well, you noticed the larger stack of papers."

Roy scowled at his subordinate, but was inwardly wiping sweat off his brow in relief. "That's a nasty prank, Hawkeye. But I'm relieved to hear that's all it was."

"Actually…" Roy flinched at the sound of the cold amusement in her normally monotone voice. "...I thought I'd do you the favor of digging up all those old papers you failed to sign and hid from me."

"O-oh…"

"April Fool's, sir."

"It's only April Fool's if you're joking, Hawkeye."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N: **I avoided mentioning Riza's rank in this because I'm not entirely sure what she would be. I believe she'd rise to be a Colonel, but again, I'm not entirely sure, so I avoided it.

Please review! I want to know what you think! ~Sketch


	7. 097 If I die

** A/N: **Here's one that I've had in my head for a while now, but haven't had the time to get it into Word. Well, until now, that is :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

_**097. "If I die"**_

_"Sir."_

_ He turned to his first lieutenant, the woman who was currently standing over him with a look of concern on her face. It took him a moment to recall where he was and why she was there, but it slowly came in, bit by bit. Mustang was in his office, sitting in his chair. He could feel sweat on his chest, back, and forehead._

_ The Colonel knew instantly that he'd been having nightmares. No, they weren't nightmares. They were memories, pure and raw. But God, he'd give anything for them to be just nightmares._

_ "I-I'm sorry." It was hard to make his voice work, but when it did, it came out raspy. It was the only thing he could think to say in a situation like this, even though he knew it would never be enough. It was such a useless phrase._

_ His Lt.'s face softened and she placed a comforting hand on his trembling shoulder. "It's alright, sir. I understand."_

_ Of course she did. She'd been in Ishval, too, after all. Yet he somehow always seemed to forget that. Mustang was selfish in that way; he always put himself in the illusion that he was the only one who had those dreams._

_ A weak, wobbly smile slid sloppily onto his lips. "What would I do without you?"_

_ 'You'd end up in the same state you were when Hughes died, but much, much worse.' The unspoken words hung in the air. Neither of them dared to say them out loud, but they both knew how very true it was._

_ So instead, Hawkeye settled with, "If I die, I don't want you to…" Her voice trailed off, though the Colonel understood completely what she intended to say. "Just…don't give up," she finished uneasily._

He growls with disgust as he remembers that conversation. Roy had never been concerned with what would happen if his Lt. had perished. Why should he worry himself with the impossible? But now, as he stands before a gravestone, he realizes just how wrong he was.

_"HAWKEYE!" Mustang shoved through the gathering crowd of civilians around the building. They moved out of his way immediately as soon as they saw his uniform. As he got closer to the building, he noticed smoke drifting out of some of the windows. The Colonel made a small mental note to suggest to the firefighters that they double check._

_ "Colonel Mustang, sir!" An officer who he doesn't know saluted him once he was finally free from the growing sea of people._

_ "What happened?" Mustang demanded. He didn't wait for a response and asked something more important in a louder, more intimidating voice. "Where is she!"_

_ "Sir," the officer replied calmly, though the Colonel could tell he was scared. "Please calm down. A fire was set in the Lt.'s apartment by a pyromaniac who despised the military."_

_ Mustang's heart nearly stopped beating. A fire? In Hawkeye's apartment? It just didn't add up. The officer noticed his disbelief. "There was some sort of setup laid down before hand that would start a fire if anyone walked into Hawkeye's apartment. Ultimately, the Lt. herself walked in and the apartment went up in flames."_

_ 'How ironic,' _he thinks bitterly now. _'That she, the woman who bore the secret to the creation of fire on her back, was consumed by the thing she fought so hard to protect.'_ Mustang kneels down next to the gravestone and traces the letters engraved in the cold marble lightly with his calloused fingers. He lets out a heavy sigh as he finishes tracing the letters he's come to know so well, letting his hand droop lifelessly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mustang?"

The Colonel turns around to see an old, balding man standing over him in a military uniform. His wise eyes are hidden behind the glint of his glasses. Mustang stands and nods in greeting out of courtesy and respect—after all, this man does outrank him.

"General Grumman," the dark-haired man replies. "It's been some time indeed."

The General's eyes darken with remorse. "You're letting yourself go."

They both know that this is true. Mustang has let himself go since the death of his beloved Lt.. Not in the same way he gave up when Hughes died; he hasn't even drunk a single drop of alcohol since her funeral. He hasn't showed up for work since her funeral, though, either.

Mustang doesn't respond and averts his gaze from the elder man, focusing on the woman's gravestone instead.

"It's been two months, Mustang," Grumman continues. "Do you think Hawkeye would enjoy seeing you like this?"

Again, he doesn't reply. For a while, Grumman doesn't say anything, either, but he moves to stand next to the younger man and gaze upon the deceased Lt.'s grave.

"She was my granddaughter," the old man says. His voice is barely audible, and Mustang wonders if he even heard correctly.

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes." There is a sad smile on Grumman's lips now.

Mustang releases yet another heavy sigh, and there is a strong hint of something close to regret in this one. "I should have married her." This brings a chuckle from Grumman's lips.

"Yes, you should have."

Mustang nods.

"Or at least taken her on a date."

Another nod, though slightly hesitant.

"I mean, you could've at least confessed your undying love for her!"

The Colonel raises an eyebrow this time.

"I really wanted some grandchildren…"

Mustang buries his face in the palm of his hand, but he can't help but chuckle. The two men share a laugh before quieting again.

"Sir," the Colonel says suddenly. "Thank you."

The General grins and nods. "It's no problem, Mustang." The raven-haired man nods and turns to leave the cemetery when the old man touches his shoulder, making him pause.

"Can I expect to see you at work tomorrow, then?" The younger man is unsure whether that was a question or an order, but either way, his answer would remain the same.

"Yes, sir. You can."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N:** I've never written a death fic before for a character that doesn't die, so I apologize for any OOCness that may occur in this. Please, let me know what you think! ~Sketch


	8. 062 A reason to quarrel

** A/N:** I'm alive C: And I'm sorry for being so inactive. I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and if I had more time to write, then I would ^^;

I personally think Riza is a little OOC in this, but…I dunno.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

_**062. A reason to quarrel**_

General Mustang's jaw dropped open in shock as he stared at his girlfriend, who was idly chatting with his other blonde subordinate in the office. He shook his head briefly, wondering if he had heard them correctly, before peering cautiously through the crack in the door again. Yes, they were still talking about it. Mustang bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed as he prayed that this was all some sort of sick, twisted prank.

As far as the General knew, his girlfriend had never dated anyone before him. He was her first legitimate boyfriend.

So why were Havoc and Riza talking to each other like they dated once?

_Mustang had been walking back to his office from the mess hall, feeling cheerful as he strode down the hall. As he approached his office, he heard the faint murmur of a conversation emitting from inside. He recognized the voices immediately as Riza and Havoc's. The General shrugged, slightly curious as to what they were discussing when he put his hand on the door knob to the slightly ajar wooden door. That was when he heard it._

_ "...Well, don't use any cheesy pick-up lines. They can be cute if you tell them right, but…well, to be frank, you suck at telling pick-up lines." That was Riza's voice._

_ "Wha-! Well, I didn't hear _you_ complaining."_

_ "Just because I didn't complain doesn't mean they didn't turn me off, Jean."_

_ "Please tell me that's not the only reason you broke up with me."_

_ "No, there were other reasons. You not being able to quit smoking was one…"_

Mustang sucked on the small cut he had inflicted on his lip as he dared himself to peek back in on their conversation. He didn't like eavesdropping like this, but…

"Does the General know we dated?" Havoc asked her; somewhat hesitantly, Roy noted.

Riza paused before replying, "No…I don't think he does."

The smoker started laughing loudly. "I'd kill to see his reaction when he finds out!"

_'I don't think you would,'_ the man growled inwardly. _'I'll burn you to a crisp.'_

Just the thought of Havoc holding Riza or kissing her made Mustang's blood boil. He shuddered involuntarily, deciding he'd had enough of this conversation and casually swung the door open.

"Ah," Havoc said with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, Chief."

"Havoc," Roy replied, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. He turned to his girlfriend, his gaze softening slightly, though his blood still boiled. Mustang stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before asking if there was any paperwork for him.

He would deal with the Havoc issue later.

XoXoXoX

"Alright." Roy glanced up from where he sat on the couch to see the blonde woman standing over him, her hands on her hips. "What's up?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow and closed his book. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day."

The man snorted. "Define 'weird'."

Riza frowned, narrowing her amber eyes. "Don't play stupid, Roy. You've been irritated since you came back from lunch."

Ah. So she had noticed. He wasn't as good at pulling a poker face as she was. But how was he supposed to explain that he'd spied on her?

"Well?" His girlfriend prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Roy paused cautiously, unsure of how to approach this topic. "I overheard you talking with Havoc."

The sharpshooter visibly flinched and her shoulders sagged as she took a seat next to her superior. Riza opened her mouth slightly, about to say something, before closing it again and starting over.

"It was a while back," she offered weakly.

Roy let out a groan, setting his book face down on the couch and leaning back, running his hands through his messy hair. "I was hoping someone had spiked my lunch."

Riza smiled softly and touched his arm. "Sorry, but it's true."

"For how long? And when?"

"Only three months. It was around the time I got Hayate." As if the dog had heard his name, he padded into the small apartment living room and hopped up onto the couch, curling up next to Roy. The man smiled slightly and stroked the dog's back gently.

"I don't see the problem," the blonde dared to say after a moment of silence. "It's not like we're still dating. We both agreed we were more like brother and sister than lovers."

Mustang sighed and stopped petting his girlfriend's dog, causing Hayate to lift his head and glance back at him pleadingly. "I just...I don't...I don't like the thought of _Havoc_ putting his hands on you." He wrinkled his nose when he said the Second Lieutenant's name, as if it were a disgusting word.

The woman laughed lightly. "Sir, we only kissed once. We were never very...clingy."

The General's eyes widened as he leaned forward and he turned to her with a look of pure dismay. "You and Havoc...kissed?"

"We didn't make out, if that's what you're thinking. It was just a quick kiss," she assured him quickly.

"That's good," Mustang sighed in relief.

"Besides," Riza added quietly, avoiding his gaze. "_I_ don't get jealous of the girls _you_ dated."

Roy looked at his girlfriend. She was looking at her hands and toying with the cloth of her pajama pants. Although her blonde bangs acted as a barrier for her eyes, he knew they were probably overshadowed with sadness. And at that moment, he knew what he had to do. If he didn't, he'd regret it majorly later on.

His scarred hand found its way into his Riza's calloused one, and their fingers instinctively intertwined. Riza tilted her head up slightly, curious as to what her boyfriend was up to. He took advantage of the small movement and slid his other hand up her side to her chin, where he gripped it softly and tugged her forward. She obeyed silently and scooted into him, her face being led by Roy's gentle touch.

In a slow moment that—to Riza—seemed to drag on for centuries, Roy leaned in towards her parted lips. The sharpshooter inhaled quickly when his lips finally did meet hers, his teeth grazing her lower lip slightly. She responded by leaning forward, pressing her lips eagerly back up against his. Their lips moved together slowly, each savoring the taste of the other. They broke apart slowly with small smiles gracing their lips.

Well, at least, until a thought struck Roy.

"Oh God," he said, putting his hand over his mouth. "I have Havoc germs."

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N:** Please review, as always! :D I felt so awkward writing the kissing bit…otl. I'm inexperienced in the kissing department, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

I thought I'd write this because, well, I've only written fics about Roy and Riza getting together. I've never written one (save for 'Keeping it Bottled up') with them already in a relationship. ~Sketch


	9. 092 Happiness?

** A/N:** I know I've already apologized, but I'm sorry again for being so inactive. The school year is almost over, and I'm getting flooded with projects, finals, and LOADS of stress.

Author Meets FMA is on a temporary hiatus of sorts; at least until the school year is over (our last day is June 22). I am _not_ done with writing it; just taking a little break to get things sorted out :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

_**092. Happiness?**_

There were times when he didn't even have to say anything. She just knew. That was one of the things he treasured about their odd relationship; most of the speaking they did was through small gestures or silence.

So, when he walked into her apartment that night, thoroughly soaked from the pouring rain outside, he was thankful that he didn't have to deal with a stress of explaining things out.

She simply glanced up at him from her place on her couch, where she was reading a book. Her lucid amber eyes took in his sopping form in a quick sweep before she closed her book and stood gracefully, walking into the small bathroom. Roy waited patiently for her to return. Drops of water slid lazily down the side of his face, and he made no move to wipe them away.

The woman returned just as quickly as she had left, and with her was a towel. She handed it to him wordlessly. Their hands brushed when he took it, causing to withdraw faster than she had probably planned, but brought a small amount of amusement to him nonetheless.

He rubbed his wet hair hard with the white towel before briefly rubbing his damp clothes and stepping out of his shoes. The sharpshooter relieved him of his jacket, hanging it carefully on the empty coat rack. The Xingese man stripped his feet of his soaking wet socks before stepping into the living room and sitting down on the couch, the towel slung over his shoulder. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands.

The dark haired man sensed his subordinate hovering near him, obviously contemplating whether she should sit with him or not (seeing as the sofa was the only chair in the small living room). His lips curled upward slightly as he withdrew his face from his hands slowly, patting the place next to him on the couch in a gesture for her to sit. She obeyed and sat next to him, although he could see hesitance in the time she took to take her seat.

Roy silently looped his arm around Riza's waist, tugging her into his side. He felt her stiffen under his sudden affectionate action, but went along with it nonetheless. Her hand moved to rest awkwardly on his chest, making him smile softly, closing his eyes as a sense of tranquility absorbed him.

It was small moments like these that made life a little brighter.

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N:** Please review! I love you all so much; your support is incredible! ~Sketch


	10. 100 Until that day

** A/N: **I feel like I'm cheating for doing the last theme now, but I can't help it. It was too tempting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

_**100. Until that day**_

Colonel Mustang walked down the sidewalk, his boots scraping the pavement and splashing through puddles. His onyx eyes remained focused on his feet as he trudged along. It was pouring out. He figured that by the time he reached HQ he would be thoroughly soaked to the bone. _'It's just as well,' _he thought to himself bitterly. _'I was going to drive my car to work, but nooo. It just HAD to break down on me. Of all the days…'_

Suddenly, the rain…stopped? No, that wasn't right; he could still hear the rain pounding down around him, but not a single drop hit his figure. Mustang glanced up to discover that an umbrella was being held over his head.

"You should really get an umbrella, sir."

The universal Mustang smirk slid onto his lips as he met his loyal Lt.'s eyes. "Isn't that what I have you for, Lt.?"

A flicker of annoyance momentarily lit her stoic expression. "Don't make me resign early, sir. Then I'll laugh at you from my apartment window when you walk to work in the rain." Her tone was teasing, so he knew that she wasn't serious.

The Colonel gaped his aide in mock shock. "You'd still wake up at this hour, even if you resigned?"

The corners of Hawkeye's lips twitched upward slightly, and he inwardly grinned triumphantly. It wasn't often he got to see her smile.

They began walking together in silence, the only sound being the rain hitting the ground and their standard military boots splashing in puddles. It was after at least four times of bumping his head on the underside of the Lt.'s umbrella that the silence was broken.

"Sorry," the Lt. mumbled after the fourth bump.

Mustang glanced down at her. She wasn't much shorter than him, but still short enough so that the umbrella hit his head. "Here," he offered. "Let me hold it."

The blonde woman handed the umbrella to him uncertainly, as though she thought he would take off with it. He chuckled at her cautiousness under his breath as he grasped the umbrella's handle in his hand. "I'm not going to steal it," he assured her.

She blinked, startled by his observation of her cautiousness before offering a small smirk. "With you, sir, I can never be too sure."

Their trudge continued in silence once again. The Colonel took this time to contemplate his relationship with his aide. They weren't exactly what he would call 'friends'. Their relationship ran very deep, granted, but...

Friends hung out together. Friends had fun together. Friends were happy together.

All three of those seemed far too light and cheery for their relationship. They never 'hung out'. If they did, they weren't alone; it was usually at a party or some sort of get-together. The only times they hung out alone were during work, or on missions. They had fun during some of the parties, but not specifically fun _together_. Were they happy together? Mustang could easily say' yes' to that.

So, they weren't friends. But they weren't just co-workers, either. Their relationship was too deep for that.

The Xingese man decided to settle with somewhere in between friends and co-workers, although he was still unsure about it. He had just opened his mouth, about to question his Lt. on her feelings about it when they spotted two people across the street from Eastern HQ.

It was obvious that these two people weren't friends. They were lovers. And they were making out, in the pouring rain. The Colonel scrunched up his nose, and commented to his Lt., "I don't see what's so romantic about kissing in the rain. They're just going to end up catching colds. Not to mention they're soaked and probably freezing to death..."

A smile broke out on his aide's face. It wasn't like the rest of her small, kind smiles, though. It wasn't a smirk, either. It was...Mustang wasn't sure how to describe it. It was soft and gentle...almost wishful. "People do stupid things for love," she murmured, keeping her gaze on the couple, who had finally broke apart and began walking hand-in-hand in the opposite direction. Her amber gaze was gentle, and had a head-in-the-clouds look to them.

"Have you ever been in love, Lt.?" The question was sudden and came out before Mustang could stop it. He wished he could take it back; it brought forth an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Like he was standing on the edge of a cliff; one wrong move and he could fall off.

Hawkeye was just as easily startled by his question, and he thought he saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. "Er," she replied uneasily. "I-I...I'm not sure, to be honest." Mustang sighed and nodded slowly, thinking about her response. "What about you?" She shot back.

The Colonel blinked, caught off guard. _Had_ he ever been in love? He'd dated many women, but none of them ever sparked any kind of unusual feeling in him. What about women he hadn't dated? Well, there was Rebecca, Maria, Olivier, and Winry. Those were the only women he could think of. But Rebecca was a damn harpy, Maria was already taken and sparked no interest in him anyway, Olivier was hot, granted, but a devil woman, and Winry was too young and they had only met a few times. Besides, Fullmetal had her, anyway.

What about Hawkeye?

A cold lump formed in his chest. Did he dare to even consider her?

She was the only woman that he had ever allowed to see the true him. He knew almost all of her deepest secrets, and she knew almost all of his. He cared deeply for her and trusted her with his life, as she did for him.

It was then he realized something.

They weren't friends or co-workers. They weren't between those, either.

They were standing on the thin borderline that separated lovers from all other kinds of relationships.

"Riza," he said quietly, jolting her with the rare use of her first name. "Do you think...do you think that _we _could ever be like that? Like that couple?"

He dared a glance at her, and saw that her wide amber eyes were staring up at him, shocked. Then they softened to that gaze she had on towards the couple. Mustang mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. That gaze...it made her look as though she was in love.

"I don't know, Roy," she answered honestly. Her tone was just as nervous as his was, but softer. "Besides," she added, her voice slightly amused now, "We'd catch colds, right?" He grinned slightly in agreement.

His body went on auto-pilot as he switched the umbrella in his hands, and took Riza's hand in his. It amazed him how small and delicate it was compared to his masculine hand.

Roy leaned down slightly, pressing his forehead to Riza's and looking straight into those caramel pools.

"Until that day," he murmured softly, as though making a toast.

"Until that day," Riza agreed quietly, leaning into him.

_**~Owari~**_

**A/N:** I tried keeping it subtle and less-fluffy, but as you can see, I failed miserably xD (in a good way, though) Please review! ~Sketch


	11. 099 Welcome home

** A/N: **I brought Holly back! :D Don't remember her? I don't blame you if you don't. She's a character I also used in one of my older Royai fanfics, 'Keeping it Bottled Up'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. If I did, then Holly would be born (and she's the only thing I own in this).

_**099. "Welcome home"**_

Riza Mustang stepped quietly as the ever noisy world would allow her into her small house. She'd been forced to stay at work late that night; an occurrence that normally wouldn't have been unusual, thanks to her lazy superior, but she'd been getting home at a somewhat decent time for a few years now.

She silently discarded her standard military boots by the doorway, setting them next to two other pairs of shoes. Then she carefully slid out of her military jacket, placing it gently on the coat rack. Riza tiptoed her way into the hallway, pausing when she heard the soft murmur of voices. Her hand instinctively went to her holster, where it hovered, ready to grab her gun in an instant.

But Riza recognized these voices. One was deep with some rough edges, while the other was soft and innocent. Her hand floated away from her holster and rested at her side.

Sneaking carefully down the hallway of the house, her sock covered feet shuffling along the carpeted floor, she peeked into the room that's door was slightly ajar. Light was streaming into the dark hallway through the small space between the door and the wall. Looking in, she couldn't help but smile softly at the scene laid out before her.

Her husband was sitting on their six-year-old daughter's bed, talking quietly to the small girl as she sat across from him.

"…In fact, Mommy should be home any minute now," he was assuring her confidently, stroking her long raven-black hair. She gazed back up at him, her dark amber eyes shining. That was when Riza—not being called the Hawk's Eye for no reason at all—noticed that her daughter's nose was red and puffy, as were her eyes. _'She must've been crying,'_ the blonde thought guiltily.

"But," Roy suddenly added, "She won't be pleased to see you awake at this hour."

"B-but," the girl blubbered. "I won't get to see Mommy!" Riza fought the strong maternal instinct inside of her that was screaming at her to burst into the room and hold her daughter and assure her that everything was okay.

A gentle smile graced Roy's lips as he gently laid her down in her bed. "C'mon, Holly," he reminded her. "You'll get to see her in the morning."

Holly opened her mouth to protest, but broke out into a large yawn instead. She stifled it awkwardly before glaring at her father. "Promise?"

"Promise. I'll even tell you more about Fullmetal tomorrow night for a bedtime story, if you behave."

Holly held his gaze, her dark caramel eyes obviously suspicious before she physically relaxed and curled up in her bed, dragging the quilt over her body with a small hand. "Better keep your promise," she muttered into her pillow. "G'night, Daddy."

Riza's heart melted as her husband leaned down and left a light kiss on Holly's forehead before turning off the light and exiting the room. The woman moved away from the door when he moved towards it, so that she wouldn't startle him.

"Ah!" Roy whispered once he was out of their daughter's room and had shut the door behind him. "Riza."

"'Welcome home, Riza! Did you have fun working overtime at work?'" She mimicked his deep voice, before switching back to hers. "Yes, sir. I had so much fun drowning in the paperwork that you neglected to finish."

Her husband winced slightly, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the couch in the living room. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap gently. "Sorry," Roy murmured. "I just…I still can't believe it, you know?"

"No," the blonde chuckled, snuggling into his warm embrace. "I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

"I mean," he backtracked. "It seems so…surreal. Like a dream, almost. I can't believe we made it this far. Hell, we have a _child_."

Riza fully understood what he meant. The idea of her being a mother—let alone the wife of Roy Mustang—was rather unreal to her. There were many times at work that co-workers accidentally called her by her maiden name, 'Hawkeye', and she forgot to correct them. When she and Roy first started dating, he even had his moments where a 'Hawkeye' or 'Lt.' slipped out when they were alone. Not that she was one to talk. It had taken her forever to break the habit of calling him 'sir' or 'Colonel' when there was no one else with them. Even now there were times when she was frustrated with him that a 'sir' would casually slide off her tongue.

"I know," she agreed, her features softening as her husband gently touched the scar that rested on her neck. It was a cold reminder of exactly what they had survived through; of all the odds they stood up against, of all the evil they struck down.

"Stupid Fullmetal," Roy growled lightly. "We never would've been dragged into that mess if it weren't for him." A small laugh escaped Riza's lips at this.

"Honestly, Roy," she said, smiling. "You should really give him more credit."

"Why?"

The woman ran her fingers through his silky black hair as she leaned forward and left a light kiss on his lips.

"If it weren't for Edward, I wouldn't have this to look forward to every night after work."

Roy grinned widely and tugged her back in for a slower, deeper kiss.

"Welcome home."

_**~Owari~**_

**A/N: **Please review! ~Sketch


End file.
